


Chrobin: Support Rewrite

by PhoenixHare



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 11:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixHare/pseuds/PhoenixHare
Summary: Title says all. C-S Support rewrite for Chrom and Female Robin.





	1. C-Support

**Author's Note:**

> Don't get me wrong, I love the entire game narrative, including the original supports for them, when you choose the female avatar. I wanted an emotional spin to their support convos and I can only hope I did it justice.

**Robin**

>I've been cooped up in that tent for weeks now. Nothing but strategy planning and reading books… 

>As much as I love that, I really need some fresh air.

_ Chrom enters. _

**Chrom**

>Oh wow, our brilliant tactician finally emerges from her tent. What a rare sight!

**Robin**

>Now I know you're asking for something to be thrown at you...

**Chrom**

>Woah, easy there, Robin. Put the rock down. I'm just glad to see you out and about.

>You don't have any memories, right? So I was worried about you not making happy ones.

**Robin**

>You don’t have to worry about it. You gave me a memory I will forever treasure. 

>You found me and gave me a purpose.

>It’s why I work so hard to make sure we win.

**Chrom**

>…

>Are you free now? There’s something I want to show you in town.

**Robin**

>In town? I mean, I’ve got a little time before I have to come up with a strategy for the upcoming battle.

**Chrom**

>We’ll be back before then. I promise.

**Robin**

>Well, okay…

_ Fade out _

_ Fade in _

**Robin**

>Oh wow. Look at the beautiful design of this book! It's incredible. The dark blue night sky compliments the purple bird on the cover. And the stars here make the artist's signature.

**Chrom**

>Feel free to look through the pages. I think you'd like it.

**Robin**

>Hmm?

>Chrom, it's full of blank pages. The paper isn't too interesting either.

**Chrom**

>Yeah. I figured that while you're taking the breaks I know you'll be taking, you can go out looking at our surroundings and wrote down stuff you want to remember. I'm sure there are many things you really want to see while we're travelling.

>If you want, I'm sure Virion and Miriel can take over planning, and you can see the world.

>Maybe old memories will come back to you that way.

**Robin**

>Chrom…

>Haha, if those are your orders, I'll gladly do that.

**Chrom**

>I look forward to seeing what you have next time.


	2. B-Support

**Robin**

>HYAAAAAH!

**Chrom**

>HAH!!

_ Sound of swords clashing multiple times. _

>Hah… hah… not bad, Robin. You're getting a lot better with handling a sword.

**Robin**

>Hah… implying I was bad before. I was able to dance circles around you during training.

>You're the one improving or I'm getting sloppy.

**Chrom**

>Well, you do excel in magic more so than wielding swords. You probably made an unconscious decision to focus on your strengths than your weaknesses.

**Robin**

>Since we've started fighting side by side, it isnt strategically ideal for two sword welders partners. 

>One of us having ranged attacks is more effective.

>With that in mind, I better remind myself to start training with a sword in case I pair up with one of our mages.

**Chrom**

>Heh, I'm glad to see you've been using that book. It looks like you did some work to the pages too.

**Robin**

>Of course. With Virion and Miriel taking some of my duties, I have some time to explore and note what I see.

>I've even drawn some things I found interesting if you want a look. 

>I'm afraid it's not that great though…

**Chrom**

>Oh? These are great, Robin. You sure made a lot of new memories. Happy ones, I hope.

>I hope you aren't doing this because I told you to…

**Robin**

>Of course not. 

>I mean, sure, you had a hand in making me relax and enjoy the scenery. But I'm not going to follow every order you're going to give me, Chrom.

>Once I started writing and drawing the things that make me happy, I made an effort to document them in the book.

>Before I knew it, it became a part of my daily routine.

**Chrom**

>That's good. I don't want you feeling forced to do anything.

>…Hm?

**Robin**

>Chrom?

**Chrom**

>This bird…

**Robin**

>Oh yeah. I saw that bird a few days ago while we travelled through the forest. The red chest really stuck out to me, so I had to draw it to the best of my memory.

**Chrom**

>Robin.

**Robin**

>Yes?

**Chrom**

>No, this bird. It's called a "Robin".

**Robin**

>Oh? Is that so?

**Chrom**

>And there is a tale behind this bird. I loved it as a child.

>A prince had lost everything. He lost his home, his title, and his kingdom to war. During his travels to find a new start, a robin paid him a visit and noticed he was sad. The robin asked what was wrong, and the prince told it everything. After it gave him some words of encouragement, It flew into the night.

>Suddenly, his luck turned around. He found a new home and life as a priest. He fell for a local bread maker and started a new family.

>To the former prince, the robin's words were a blessing of Naga and gave him his new found luck and hope. So, if you found a robin, you're sure to find happiness soon.

**Robin**

>…

**Chrom**

>Hey, I wonder if you were named after the Robin in the legend?

>…

>Uh, Robin?

**Robin**

>…

**Chrom**

>Robin?

**Robin**

>There's no way I was…

**Chrom**

>Huh?

**Robin**

>I'm sorry, Chrom. I should be getting back to my tent. I remembered Lissa needed me for something.

>Good day.

_ Robin leaves. _

**Chrom**

>Robin…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, imagine not being able to change Robin's name ^_^


	3. A-Support

**Chrom**

>I see… thank you, soldier. Back to your post.

>…

>I'm a bit worried. No one's seen her lately. She usually tells us where she goes.

_ Robin enters, facing away from Chrom _

>Oh? Is that…

>She's surrounded by a flock of robins.

**Robin**

>Haaaaa… no way was I named after this bird….

**Chrom**

>Robin? Are you okay?

**Robin**

>WAAAAA!!

_ Sounds of wings flapping away _

>AHHH!

**Chrom**

>GAHHH!

**Robin**

>Haha, you scared them away, Chrom.

**Chrom**

>Robin? What are you doing so far away from the camp? You know the Risen attacks are becoming more frequent.

**Robin**

>I know. I just… I needed time area from everyone for a little bit.

**Chrom**

>Robin, is everything okay?

>You've been really aloof as of late. Everyone misses you, you know.

**Robin**

>… why? Why do they miss me?

**Chrom**

>Robin?

**Robin**

>I'm no one special!

>I'm just an amnesiac that brought so much bad luck to the Shepherds! Ever since I joined you, we've had not only bandits to take care of but also Risen! I only bring darkness and despair!

>How can you think I was named after a bird that brought so much life and happiness to someone?

**Chrom**

>…

>Are you done?

**Robin**

>Chrom?

**Chrom**

>Robin, you are so smart, but you can be so foolish at the same time.

>Do you know that?

**Robin**

>…

**Chrom**

>Is that why you've been so distant and closed off lately? Because I told you that story last time?

>Robin, I'm sorry if you were hurt by what I told you. But you do bring happiness to us.

**Robin**

>No, I don't! The Risen-

**Chrom**

>-was a happenstance. You can't keep blaming yourself of all the bad stuff that happens to us. The Risen, the bandits, they are out of your control. 

>Robin, you are you: someone who loves nature. Someone who seeks knowledge in pointless things. Someone who doesn't act like a lady at times. And someone who loves her country so much, she's willing to put everything on the line to protect it.

>Without you, we may not have made it this far into the war. You are our Robin, our blessing.

**Robin**

>… haha

>Hahahahaha!

**Chrom**

>Wh-why are you laughing?! Did I say something wrong?!

**Robin**

>Haha, n-no Chrom.

>You spoke what I needed to hear. Thank you for that.

>If I ever feel down or if I ever doubt myself again, I know I have someone I can talk to.

**Chrom**

>Yeah, you do tend to keep to yourself a lot.

**Robin**

>I'll work on it. I promise.

**Chrom**

>And I'll be there to help. Anything for my best friend.

**Robin**

>… Thanks, Chrom.

**Chrom**

>Now let's go home. It'll be supper time soon.

**Robin**

>Oh, one more thing.

**Chrom**

>Yes Ro- … what are you doing with your thunder tome?

**Robin**

>The stuff I find passion in… are pointless to you?

**Chrom**

>Uh… Robin?

**Robin**

>I'm not a lady, am i?

**Chrom**

>Robin, calm down. Your smile is really scaring me…

**Robin**

>Chrom, I'm not letting you go that easy.

_ Chrom runs, screaming. _

>Come back here!!


	4. S-Support

**Chrom**

>FHOOOOOOOO…HAAAAAAAA…

>Once more!

>FHOOOOOOOO…HAAAAAAAA…

>Okay, I think I'm ready. Nothing should go wrong this time.

>Lissa told me she'd be in this tent, so here I go.

>ROBIN!! ARE YOU IN HERE?! I WAS HOPING TO ASK YOU A-

>…

**Robin, off-screen**

>…

**Chrom**

>I- … I am so-

**Robin, off-screen**

>KYAAAAA!! CHROM, GET OUT!!

**Chrom**

>Ah!... Ro- 

>Ugh!.. St-stop throwing- 

>Robin!

**Robin, off-screen**

>OUT!!!

**Chrom**

>ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT!! I'M GOING!! JUST STOP THROWING THINGS!!

>OW!

_ Fade Out _

_ Fade in _

**Robin**

>Alright, you!

**Chrom**

>Was throwing that soapdish necessary?

**Robin**

>Was yelling for me in the women's bathing tent while I was naked necessary?

>You're lucky it was only me there.

**Chrom**

>I said I was sorry!

**Robin**

>Haaaaa… it's fine, I guess. I'm sorry for the soapdish, the soap, the basin…

**Chrom**

>It's alright…

**Robin**

>… so what was it you wanted to ask me?

**Chrom**

It's… it's nothing. It can wait for another time.

**Robin**

>Chrom. Don't think I didnt notice…

>You've been acting really strange for a while now. You seem like you really want to talk to me, then something happens and you say it could wait.

>Is something wrong?

**Chrom**

>Really.. it's nothing…

**Robin**

>No, I know you're lying. There is something you really want to-

**Chrom**

>Robin! Enough!

**Robin**

>…

**Chrom**

>Yes. Yes, it's important to me. But I want this to be perfect. 

>I want it to be something you remember for the rest of your life. I want it worthy enough to go into your book of memories.

>And this certainly isn't ideal…

**Robin**

>Chrom… can you just tell me? Please. Whatever it is, it'll be a wonderful, new memory for me, I’m sure.

**Chrom**

>… 

**Chrom, smiling**

>you really an extraordinary woman, Robin.

**Robin, blushing**

>That might be a bit…

**Chrom**

>No really, you are. You're smart, talented, strong, and one of the best fighters I've ever met. Not to mention, you're also beautiful.

**Robin**

>Chrom…

**Chrom**

>Let me finish now that I'm this far.

**Robin**

>...alright.

**Chrom**

>Fhooo… Robin, you're amazing. You know exactly what to say and when to say it, unlike me. You're well with the younger soldiers and you boost their morale.

>You have your flaws and quirks, sure. But, to me, your absolutely perfect the way you are.

>And what I've been trying to tell you is that I-

**Robin**

>Don't say-

**Chrom, smiling**

>I love you, Robin. I always have.

>…

**Robin**

>Mmmmmph! C-Chrom… You ki-

**Chrom**

>You don't have to say anything, Robin. I just wanted you to know how I feel about you.

**Robin**

>Chrom, wait.

**Chrom**

>Hmm? What is it, Ro-

**Robin**

>…

**Chrom**

>Mmmmmph!

>Robin?

**Robin**

>I… I don't know if a commander and his chief tactician would work out as a couple without people thinking of it as a scandal or something.

>But Chrom, I love you too. You are kind and considerate. A fool at times, but you put others before your own. You've always been there for me. For the camp. For Ylisse. It’s hard not to love you.

**Chrom**

>Oh Robin... That’s…

>That’s wonderful news! Haha, this is the greatest day ever!!

>My sweet little Robin...

** _You are the wind at my back and the sword at my side. Together, my love, we shall build a peaceful world… just you and me._ **


End file.
